Carjack
Profile "No wreck too big, no parts too small." Woe be it to the Autobot that mistakes the approaching sirens for one of their own medics. It's Carjack's favorite method of getting close to wounded enemies and accident sites, then finishing off the poor machine to scavange their useful parts. Carjack relishes his function as a medic and pursues it with artistic style, believing that by repairing soldiers and scrapping weakened foes he's helping to craft the masterpiece of an Empire that will rise out of the war's ashes... even if he has to use rather morbid and twisted means of aquiring the parts to do so. Or set a few people on fire. In robot mode Carjack wields a hydrolic cutter to break and strip metal of his targets, and an syringe gun that fires needles of debilitating chemicals. Emergency responder vehicle mode is fairly maneuverable for its size, allowing him to move quickly through rough terrain if necessary to get close to his target or retrieve injuried allies; it's armed with a flamethrower gun but his tendancy to swing it around trying to ignite things without entirely aiming makes it dangerous to more than his foes! Dedicated and skilled, but his facination with his work being artistic as well as effective and the morbid willingness to scavange off the living as well as the weak and inanimate machines can be disturbing. Some Decepticons wonder how willing he would be to scrap his own teammates for parts if he cannot repair them... Skills: Field Repair, Scavenging, Artistic Deconstruction, Biochemistry History Carjack has spent most of his time in the background as a medic and scrounging through the results of fights to find resuable materials in the wreckage. He's a bit of a packrat like that. Occasionally terrorizing unnamed Autobots as he picked them apart. With much of MSE focusing on reconstructing Cybertron he's been reassigned closer to the front-lines of the Empire to keep soldiers fighting and enemies in pain. Notes *Combine The Medic with Animated's Ratchet and you'd get Carjack. He's grumpy, doesn't take slag from people just because of their rank or reputation, and not afraid to speak his mind; but he's also one of the most dependable medics the Decepticons have even if his bedside manner is questionable and he definately enjoys the 'mad doctor' side of his job a little -too- much. Player swears it was mostly unintentional, but ran with it anyways. *His oddly porportioned build and alternate mode, were inspired by the Smolder toy. *Most of Carjack's attack hardware is weaponized medical or rescue equipment. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty on the battlefield. *Impactor called him a sick twisted freak, but that's okay. Carjack took it as a compliment. *Contrail considers him a father of sorts as he saved(?) her life by reconfiguring her into a Triplechanger with experimental and questionable means. By which he enjoyed turning an evil jet fighter into a -police car- a bit too much... Players Swiftpawwolf